Wanted Dead Or Alive
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: When the Joker bust Harley Quinn out of prison, it is up the squad to capture them. What can possibly go wrong? Sequel to my story On Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys. For those who don't know this is a squeal to my story On Fire. The story will give you more info about my other OC Fille. Once again, the first three chapters are info about the OCs in the story.**

Name: Phoebe "Fifi" Tate

Aliases: The Shifter Twins

Race: American

Age: 30

Skin colour: Light tan

Hair colour: Sandy blonde

Height: 5 foot 7

Powers and abilities: Shapeshifting, also can turn herself invisible.

Tattoos: Nil

Weapon: A spear, that can turn into dagger and sword.

Outfit: Black jumpsuit, black gloves, biker boots.

Jewellery: Gold ring with a ruby stone.

Personality: Fifi loves chaos. She can be quite ruthless and often lives with not a single care in the world. Very short tempered. Both she and her twin brother, Rys, like to torment people with their abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Crystal Pearson

Aliases: The Abomination

Race: Half Kanima, half human

Age: 27

Skin colour: Fair

Hair colour: Dark brown

Eye colour: Yellow, eyes are slitted.

Height: 6 foot tall

Powers and abilities: Senses are heightened, due to her Kanima side. Has a tail that she often uses to crush, strangle people with. Her claws and teeth are filled with a toxin that can be paralyze people.

Tattoos: Nil

Weapon: Nil

Outfit: Light blue jeans, black shirt, leather jacket. Doesn't wear shoes, due to her claws on her feet.

Jewellery: Nil

Personality: Crystal is aggressive, cold, dispassionate and shows little to no emotion, or regard for human welfare. The only person that she is really open to is her friend, Killer Croc.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Rys Tate

Aliases: The Shifter Twins

Race: American

Age: 30

Skin colour: Light tan

Hair colour: Sandy blonde, but it's a bit lighter than Fifi's

Eye colour: Ice blue

Height: 5 foot 8

Powers and abilities: Shape shifting, can also turn himself invisible. Rys can also suck the soul out of a person if he wants to.

Tattoos: Target over his heart that says Shoot here

Weapon: SMG, pistol and hand crafted knife.

Outfit: Black jumpsuit and biker boots.

Jewellery: Nil

Personality: Rys, like his sister, love chaos and is quite ruthless. Unlike his sister how ever, it take a bit for him to get angry and will often be the one that calms his sister down. Rys is quite highly intelligent and will be the one that often plan robberies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person's p.o.v**

Fifi sat in the middle of her cell, head dropped down, her sandy blonde covering her face. She would like to able to brush her hair out of face, but because of her straight jacket she couldn't. Suddenly she heard an explosion go off, the woman standing up and walking over to the door, the chain attached to her jacket, dragging along with her, making clanging noises. The alarms going off.

 _'Someone must be breaking in or out.'_ Fifi thinks.

"Hey! Hey! I don't care who you are, but get me the fuck out!" Fifi yells. Guards running past her cell, Fifi making a low growling noise before walking around the cell, before sitting back onto in the middle of the cell.

In a few cells away, Crystal was doing squats, when the explosion went off. Crystal rolling her eyes, looking at her tail. The tail slowly flicking backwards and forward. She scoffed as she heard the woman in the other cell, yelling for someone to let her out. Crystal didn't who was worse, the woman or the Australian that was in the cell next to her. Crystal grabbing at the end of her tail and brought it closer to her, twirling the end of it with her fingers. She let out a small purr and stroked the tail against her face. Crystal walked over to the bed and laid on her left side her tail wrapping around her waist before closing her eyes.

 **In Rick's office…**

"We have to capture the king and queen of Gotham." Amanda says.

"So we're going to get the team back together again?" Rick says, looking at his computer and looked at the cameras, that was in the squad's cells.

"Yes and I'm also going to add two new members." Amanda says, placing two files on the table. Rick picking up the first one and looking in it.

"Shapeshifter?" Rick asks, showing Amanda the file.

"Yes, that Phoebe but she likes to be called Fifi. A shapeshifter that can also turn invisible. Her and her twin brother are called The Shifter Twins and they robbed most banks and jewelry stores in America. They were robbing the Bank of Gotham when Batman showed up, Phoebe sacrificed herself for her brother and he escaped. We haven't found him since but by having her in this mission it should lure him out into the open and we'll be able to capture him as well." Amanda says.

"Any weakness?" Rick asks, Amanda pulling out a pistol and handed him a couple magazines.

"Silver, like every shapeshifter, she will go down. To kill her you got to shot her in the heart." Amanda says.

"Will the bombs work on her?" Rick asks.

"We'll find out. She'll more likely want to escape when she can." Amanda says. "Now onto the next one. Crystal Pearson, also know as The Abomination." She says.

"No not why she gets called that." Rick says, looking at the picture of Crystal, the mouth full of fangs, yellow slitted eyes, tail and claws, made him nervous a little.

"She was born half Kanima, half human. All her senses are heightened and she has a toxin that can paralyze people. She got put in here because after Batman chased her and Killer Croc out of the city, Crystal went back to try and kill the Batman. Her plan failed." Amanda says.

"What do you want me to do?" Rick asks.

"You're moving out at dawn. So until then, there is not much that you can. Just make sure that you're men are ready." Amanda says, before leaving. Rick kept reading through the two files. After reading the files, he packed his things and left for home.

 **The next day Fifi's p.o.v**

"Unlock the door!" One of the guards yells on the other side of the door. This can't be good, they never ever bother opening the door. I made myself invisible, I know it's not going to work, not with with this stupid chain attached to the jacket. But if I have a chance to see my brother again, not without anyone finding out the bond that me and my brother have. The door slammed opened and three guards stood there.

"She's in here somewhere." One of them says. "Show yourself Phoebe!" He yells.

"Blow it out of you ass!" I yell.

"Over there!" He yells, one of them running at me, I slammed my leg into his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground before slamming my foot onto his face, breaking his nose.

"Fucking bitch!" The guard growls. The other two charging at me and managed to pin me down.

"Show yourself Phoebe!" One of them yells, pulling out a silver knife. "Or you will be feeling some pain!"

"Ugh! You're no fun." I mutter before making myself visible. The guards unhooking the chain, but still kept the jacket on.

"Bring in the wheelchair." One of them says, another one bringing in a wheelchair and they shoved me onto it, strapping me down before wheeling me out of my cell.

 **Crystal's p.o.v**

"Watch yourself boys, this one is lethal." I heard a guard say outside the door. I was perched up on the doorframe, ready to escape. I want out, all I want I was out, I want to go and keep trying to find my friend Killer Croc. I really regret leaving him for my thirst for revenge. The door slowly opened and two guards walked in slowly. I grabbed one by the neck with my tail, throwing him out of the room and I cut the back of the other's neck, paralyzing him. As I jumped out through the door way, there was more guards waiting for me. I let out a roar and started to attack them.

"Someone shoot her already!" One of them yells before I felt three sharp pain in my back, they've tranquilizer me. Letting out a small moan, the world started to spin before I fell to the ground. It took four of them to pull me up and they strapped me to a metal sheet before they put a muzzle on my face.

"What kind of tranquilizer did we use on her again?" One of the guards says.

"High moose tranquilizer." Another one answers. "Let's just move her and the other one out. Flag is waiting."

 **Third person's p.o.v**

Out in the courtyard, Deadshot, Croc, Boomerang, Diablo and Fille were getting changed into their clothes.

"So where are we going and what are we doing?" Fille asks, as she pulled on her usual dark grey tank top.

"We're going to capture Harley Quinn and The Joker. Best guess on where they have gone is Gotham." Rick says.

"So it's just us?" Boomerang asks.

"Nope, you get two new members." Rick says.

"Oh great new people, that's what we need." Fille mutters.

"Give them a chance darling." Diablo says.

"I don't like giving chances." Fille says, wrapping her chain around her shoulder.

"So when do they get here?" Deadshot asks, Rick checking the watch on his wrist.

"They'll be coming through that door right now." Rick says, everyone watching as the door opened slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third person's p.o.v**

First one to come out into the courtyard was Fifi. The group looking a bit puzzled at the young woman as she didn't look like a criminal.

"Whoa! Look at one, it has a tail!" Boomerang says, pointing to Crystal as two guard wheeled her out.

"Crystal?" Croc asks.

"You know that one?" Fille asks.

"Yeah she is my friend." Croc says.

"Interesting friend you have." Fille says.

"I haven't seen her for years. I thought Batman killed her." Croc says.

"Wait Batman?" Diablo asks.

"Yeah, after he chased the two of us out of the city, she went back to kill him." Croc says as guards unstrapped the two women.

"Hi boys! Fifi is in the house!" Fifi says.

"Sounds like she could be the next Harley Quinn of our team." Deadshot says to Boomerang.

"Yeah, but damn, she's a really beautiful sheila." Boomerang says, his eyes never leaving the young woman. Deadshot rolled his eyes before walking, leaving Boomerang to watch her.

"You like to watch don't you?" Fifi asks, walking up to Boomerang.

"Well you are really beautiful thing." Boomerang says.

"Aw, you're sweet." Fifi says.

Meanwhile Croc was trying to introduce Crystal to Fille, Diablo and Deadshot.

"And I should care about the why?" Crystal asks.

"Because you'll be working with us." Deadshot says.

"I never work with humans, I eat them." Crystal says, showing her fangs to them.

"And I can snap my fingers and set your ass on fire." Fille says.

"By the time you even attempt that, I would have my tail wrapped around and paralyze you." Crystal growls.

"You really want to do this lizard?" Fille asks.

"Fille don't." Diablo says, Fille ignoring him.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." Crystal says, Fille making flames appear on her hands.

"Bring it." Fille growls, Diablo grabbing onto Fille, while Croc grabbed onto Crystal. Diablo dragging Fille away. "Give them a chance my ass." She says, making the flames disappear.

After Crystal and Fifi got changed into their clothes, Flag was once again holding a tablet.

"Behold the voice of the god, again." He says, Amanda's face appearing on the screen.

"For the two member that don't know me, I'm Amanda Waller. There are two people that need to caught in Gotham City, you're going there and bringing them back alive. Complete the mission, you'll get more time of your prison sentences. Remember there are bombs in your necks." Amanda, says coldly.

"How many years is that?" Deadshot asks.

"This time it is 7 years. Now for the new two, disobey Flag, you die, try to escape you die. This time if these people are killed by you guys, you die." Amanda says.

"Oh, I think I shat myself." Fifi says, sarcastically.

"Anything happens to Flag, you know what happens." Amanda says before the video ends.

"Alright let's move it out." Flag says, walking over to a massive vans.

"Shotgun!" Fifi says.

"No you're riding in the back with the others." Flag says, Fifi sticking her bottom lip out. When the squad climbed into the back of the first van, they found Kanata sitting the front passenger seat.

"Hi Kanata. Nice to see you again." Fille says, Kanata giving her small nod. Flag climbing into the driver seat.

"So this it. Mission number 2. Capturing two people." Boomerang says.

"Wait, which two people do we have to capture?" Fifi asks.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn." Deadshot says.

"You're joking right?" Crystal asks.

"No, we have to get them." Deadshot says. Fifi sighing before closing her eyes.

 **Fifi's p.o.v**

Come on, come on brother. Let me jump into your mind! Then I felt my brother connecting with me.

"What's up brother?" I think.

"Sister, what the hell are you doing?!" Rys demands.

"I want to talk you." I think.

"Well start talking." Rys says.

"I'm out on mission at the moment. Reckon you can set me free? Become The Shifter Twins again?" I think.

"Yeah I can. Just tell me a few thing about this and I will work some magic, my darling sister." Rys says.

"Heading to Gotham City for this. And I have this bomb in my neck that they put in me." I think.

"Bombs are no worry to us, sister. It's silver that we've got to watch out for. Do they have any or not." Rys says.

"I think that that Flag guy would have some on him." I think.

"Okay, I'll look forward to seeing you again." Rys says, before the connection fades. I opened my eyes again. Oh boy, I can't wait to see my brother again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third person's p.o.v, just outside of Gotham City…**

"Alright we're here." Flag says, the squad climbing out of the van and looking at the old, abandoned building.

"Question, have you ever heard of the words motel or hotel?" Fifi asks.

"This is where we are staying." Flag says. "It's a private base that Amanda Waller designed." He says.

"Oh lovely." Fille says.

"It may not look much on outside but just wait until we get inside." Flag says before walking towards the building, everyone else following him.

"This is so cool." Crystal says. On the outside the place looked abandoned and depressed but once the squad was inside and past the lobby, it looked more like a 5 star motel.

"Oh my god! Couches, I missed you!" Fifi says, running over and jumping onto it. She breathed out a sigh as she laid there, feet dangling over the end of it.

"Nice to see you guys made it." They heard Amanda says. Fille looking at Diablo before rolling her eyes.

"Hey ain't you that lady that was on the screen before?" Crystal asks, Amanda looking at her.

"Yes I am." Amanda say coldly, Crystal responding by letting a low growl. "So there is not much more that can be done for now. Tomorrow Fifi you need to go into Gotham." She says.

"What? Why me and no-one else?" Fifi asks.

"Yeah what makes her so special?" Deadshot asks.

"You can ask her that later. You are going to find the Joker and Harley Quinn location. Observe and report only, no contact. Easy enough Fifi?" Amanda says.

"I can do that shit blindfolded if I want to." Fifi says.

"Good. Rick come with me I need to talk to you." Amanda says.

"Yes ma'am." Flag says before the two leave.

"So what the hell makes you so special love?" Boomerang asks, Fifi looking the team before sitting up right.

"I'm a shapeshifter." Fifi says.

"A what?" Deadshot asks.

"Shapeshifter." Fifi says in a slower voice. "I can turn myself into whoever I feel like, whenever I want to." She says.

"That's pretty cool." Diablo says, Fifi looking at him.

"Not as cool as been able to control fire with the power of mind. But I can more than shapeshift." Fifi says.

"Such as what?" Croc asks, Fifi winking before turning herself invisible.

"What the-" Fille asks, Fifi laughing. Everyone looking around the room trying to figure out where the laughter was coming from. Boomerang jumped forward when he felt a hand slap his ass.

"Alright where you at?" Deadshot asks. Suddenly Fifi snuck up on him and jumped onto his back, turning visible again.

"I'm right here." She says.

"Yeah I can see that. Now can you get off my back?" Deadshot says, Fifi jumping off.

"Cheeky little one ain't ya?" Boomerang asks, Fifi winking at him. "I like this one." He says.

"Yeah you only like me because you want to get into bed with me." Fifi says, Croc and Deadshot laughing, while Boomerang cheeks turned a light pink. Fifi flicking some of her hair, before walking over to a guard.

"Take me to my room." Fifi says, the guard gesturing to two other guards, who took Fifi to an elevator.

"See you guys later." Fille says, both her and Diablo getting escorted into the elevator.

"I'm going in search of some booze." Boomerang says before leaving.

"And then there were four." Deadshoot says, Kanta leaving as well. "Well um… l'll let you guys catch up, since you haven't seen each other in long time." He says before walking over the elevator.

"Humans." Crystal scoffs.

 **The next morning…**

Fifi was disbursed from her sleep as she felt the her brother trying to connect to her again.

" _Good morning my sister."_ Rys says in her mind.

" _Ugh! What time is it anyway?"_ Fifi thinks.

" _It's 7:10 am."_ Rys says, Fifi groaning and shoving a pillow over her face. " _What's up with you? Usually you're the only that drags me out bed."_

" _Well you've spent the last 9 years sleeping on a bed that hard as a rock, you wouldn't be wanting to get out of bed yourself."_ Fifi thinks.

" _Yeah that's true. But don't forgot you have your mission today."_ Rys says.

" _You mean mission break free?"_ Fifi thinks.

" _Yeah, the one and only."_ Rys say, Fifi slowly pulling the blanket off her and climbing out of the bed.

" _Well I better get ready. I'll see you soon Rys."_ Fifi thinks.

" _I'll see you soon Fifi."_ Rys says before their bond discounted. Fifi took her time in the shower and took even longer getting herself ready, before leaving the room to go and have some breakfast.

When she reached the dining room, she found most of the squad was in there having breakfast. Fifi's eyes widening when she seen the trays of food.

"You getting enough food there?" Diablo asks, walking over and seeing that Fifi had filled three plates with bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and waffles on them.

"Dude haven't you seen the food that I had to eat, well drink." Fifi says before pulling a face of disgust.

"What do you mean drink?" Diablo asks, pouring himself a bowl of cercal.

"Well I was in a straight jacket so I couldn't use my hands I had to drink smoothies to eat." Fifi says. "Damn it." She says, trying to pick up the plates and nearly dropping one.

"Need a hand with that?" Diablo asks.

"Nah I just need another arm." Fifi says before making another arm appear on her left hip. "There we go." She says before placing a plate onto the new arm and picking the other two up, walking to a table where Fille, Deadshot, Flag and Boomerang were sitting at.

"Someone's a bit hungry." Fille says as Fifi placed the plates onto the table.

"Your boyfriend just said the same thing to me." Fifi says, picking up a bit of bacon and eating it. "I advice you guys to stock up on decent food, because before you know we'll be eating shit again." She says with a mouthful of waffles.

"We used to have to eat that." Boomerang says.

"Really? How the hell did you guys get decent food then?" Fifi asks.

"We did another mission the week before. Stopped an evil witch from overtaking the world and since we did, Fille asked if we could have decent food to eat." Deadshot says.

"So if we do this mission me and that reptile girl will get some decent food?" Fifi asks, taking a bite of her toast.

"If we succeed then yes but fail it we die." Deadshot says.

"Well that just suits me to a tea." Fifi says. "So Flag when do I go into the city?" She asks.

"You will be leaving soon. Remember Phoebe this is track and report mission." Flag says.

"I don't reponds to that." Fifi snaps.

"Phoebe? That's your actual name?" Boomerang asks, Fifi giving him a look. "What? I think it cute name for a sexy sheila like you." He says.

"Seriously? If you want to get into bed with me, you have to do a lot better than that." Fifi says.

"You don't have to be like that." Boomerang says.

"I'll be whoever I want to be whenever I want to." Fifi says.

 **A while later…**

Fifi was walking around the streets of Gotham city, completely unaware that Flag was following her from a safe distance.

Flag reaching into his pocket and making sure that pistol with the silver bullets was there. ' _Hopefully she will not do anything stupid and try to escape.'_ He thinking, watching as Fifi kept walking down the street.

Fifi turned around looking behind her before she kept walking down the street. She felt her brother connected to her.

' _Fifi! I'm in the alley that's across the street from you. Come over and we'll get the hell out of this place.'_ Rys says, Fifi walking across the street and down the alley.

' _Now where the hell is she going?'_ Flag thinks, still following her.

"Rys?" Fifi asks, looking around the alley.

"I'm here my sister." Rys says, turning himself visible and two hugging.

"Oh I've missed you." Fifi says.

"I've missed you too. Now come on we-" Rys says being cut off my Flag, shooting him in the heart. Rys collapsing to the ground and dying. Fifi turning herself invisible and bolting for it down the alley. Instead of trying to shoot her, Flag pulled out the device that triggers the bombs and pressed Fifi's face. There a small boom followed by a thud, Flag knowing that he killed her. He sighed before putting the device and pistol away before leaving the alleyway.

When he left a headless Fifi stood up, a skull regrowing, followed by the muscles, nerves, eyeballs, teeth, hair and finally her skin. Fifi walking up the alley to where Rys' body laid.

"It's alright brother. I'll get revenge for what he did." She says quietly before changing her hair to a bright red colour and her eyes green. She changed a few other thing before she walked out of the alley, bloodthirsty for revenge.


End file.
